The Gym of Terror
by MisterAnimeFan
Summary: Sora’s in charge of the Haunted House at school.  To bad he sucks at doing it.  But then, the next day, Riku and Kairi are asked to test his new idea.  May god have mercy on their pitiful souls.  Rated for gruesome details and minor language.


"The Gym of Terror"

By narutofreak14

Hey everybody! Narutofreak14 here! Yes, I know I got a lot of projects I got to work on (especially "Springtime at Disneyland") but since I'm in the Halloween, I've decided to write up a Halloween fic!

**STORY: **The Gym of Terror

**SUMMARY: **Sora's in charge of the Haunted House at school. To bad he sucks at doing it. But then, the next day, Riku and Kairi are asked to test his new idea. May god have mercy on their pitiful souls.

**RATING: **"K+" for gruesome details and minor language.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters and trademarks. The only things I can legally own that's Kingdom Hearts are the three games on my shelf right now.

**xXxXxXxXx**

It was a cold, autumn day at Destiny Islands High School. Halloween was approaching very quickly. When it came to holidays, the school was very festive about it. Some Halloween traditions they shared over the years were the Halloween dance, Trick-or-Treat Night for the kids, and the Apple Bobbing Contest. But everyone's favorite tradition seemed to the annual Haunted House held in the school's gym.

Sora and the principal of the school were standing inside the gym, looking at the sheer size of it. "So Sora, if this gym can hold 2,800 students during a pep rally, then I'm sure it can handle a spooky Haunted House," the principal said.

"All the school needs to do for me is get me a few projectors and spooky lights and I can get everything else from my house," Sora said.

"Good! It'll save us more money for the DJ!" the principal said. "Good luck, Sora!"

"Don't need it," Sora said. "I already got everything under control."

**xXxXxXxXx**

After the bell rang, everyone's 5th period class was dismissed for their 6th period. Kairi was about halfway to her next class before Riku caught up with her. "Hey Kairi, wait up!" Riku said.

"Hey Riku," Kairi said. "So how did your Chemistry test go?" Riku just gave her a few snake eyes. "Sorry," Kairi said.

"Hey tell the teacher I went home sick," Riku said.

"Huh?" Kairi asked.

"I'm going to try and see the Haunted House Sora's working on," Riku said.

"Wait, I'll come too!" Kairi said.

"You don't have too," Riku said. "Just go to class."

"Now I can ditch this period," Kairi said, running to the gym. Riku was confused. "This is strange. Kairi never ditches a class…unless it's…" Riku then began following Kairi. "Oh come on Kairi! 100 push-ups aren't that hard!"

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Kairi, gym isn't that hard," Riku said.

"Easy for you to say, Mister Sit-up," Kairi said.

"Since freshmen year," he boasted.

They then walked into the gym. Inside were a bunch of torn-up props and broken wood. "Uh-oh," Riku said.

"This place is worse than your room," Kairi said.

"Hey!" Riku said. "My room is messy because I have my magazines to hide. This place is messy for no reason."

"What?" Kairi asked.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Sora?" Kairi called out. "Sora, are you in here?"

"Where are you Sora?" Riku asked.

The two found Sora on the floor, face covered up by paper. "Sora, you lazy bum!" Kairi said.

"Everything stinks," Sora said quietly.

"Huh?" Riku asked.

"Every idea I have, it sucks!" Sora said.

"Oh come on, Sora. Don't say that!" Kairi said. "So, you have a mental block…you just need to look at other people's examples and see how they do it."

"Yeah, but the principal's giving me such a limited budget," Sora said. "Everything I want to do, it over exceeds the budget."

"Well, there's got to something or someone that can do you some favors and lend your some props," Riku said.

Sora's head then perked up. "Hey, I think he might some good ideas," Sora said.

"He?" Riku and Kairi asked. Sora just got onto his feet and shoved Riku and Kairi. "If I'm not back in the morning come look for me," Sora said. He then shut the doors locked. Riku and Kairi were confused. "That was…weird," Kairi said.

"What's he going to do?" Riku asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Kairi said. "I guess we better wait until tomorrow morning."

**xXxXx Next Morning xXxXx**

Riku and Kairi were slightly confused at the new signage that adored the top of the gym doors. "The new-and-improved Haunted House?" Riku asked.

"WARNING: In this building, there lie sounds and sights that freak out younger children," Kairi said.

"You like it?" Sora asked happily. "I went to this cool place that had all sorts of Halloween ideas. I want you two to try it out," Sora said.

"Um okay?" Kairi said. Riku and Kairi were then shoved inside a dark chamber. "Good luck!" Sora said.

"Wait a minute!" Kairi shouted. Too late. Sora already shut the doors and locked them with chains and a strong padlock. "Idiot," Riku said.

"Well, we might as well check it out," Kairi said. The two continued on. The first room was a circular chamber with portraits hanging on the wall. "What is this?" Riku asked.

"Where are the doors?" Kairi asked.

"Where are the windows?" Riku asked. "If there are no doors or windows, how the heck does Sora expect us to get out?"

Suddenly, thunder sounded and the room got dark. The portraits began to glow-in-the-dark.

_Welcome all to this haunted house!_

_Watch your backs for disease-ridden mouse._

_The school's gym has been inflicted with a curse._

_Now that you're here, it'll only get worse!_

_The person who helped me has a big head._

_Please walk carefully, for you will surely be…scared stiff._

"What, Sora rhymes now?" Riku asked. The chamber got dark, with only thunder for light. A hung, dead body was hanging from the ceiling, with a noose wrapped tightly around his neck. "That's not scary, that's disturbing," Kairi said. The room got dark again. The body fell, screaming, and then fell to the ground, splat! Riku and Kairi could feel something wet on their clothes.

The lights came on again. Riku and Kairi screamed, as they were covered in blood and meat chunks. The hung body was in the center of the room, in pieces. "Get me out of here!" Kairi shouted. Riku and Kairi began slamming themselves against the walls, hoping to find an exit. "Let us out, Sora!" Riku shouted. "I'm not kidding! I'll kill you!"

The walls then opened up. Riku and Kairi ran out and found themselves in a dark, blood-stained hallway. "Oh god," Riku said.

"Look, Sora may have done a good job with the first room, but he probably screwed everything else up," Kairi said. "Oh I hoped he screwed everything else up." Riku and Kairi began walking down the dark hallway.

"Let's check out this room," Riku said, picking the second door on their left. Riku slid the door open and inside was a man…in a bathtub. "Hey kids!" he said, kindly. "Just taking a bath with my pet toaster here."

"Pet toaster?" Kairi asked.

The toaster then fell in, electrocuting the man. Riku just shut the door very slowly. "Okay," he said. "Let's try another room."

Riku picked another room and slid the door open. Inside were gold bars and sacks of money. "Alright!" Riku exclaimed, happily. "I'm rich!"

"Riku, wait!" Kairi said. "This might be a trap."

"Yeah, well Sora was never good at setting traps," Riku said. Riku then began 'swimming' in the money. Kairi just shut the door and let Riku have his fun…for about a few minutes. Riku could be heard screaming inside. "Kairi, let me out!" he shouted. He then continued shouting and screaming like a sissy. Kairi decided to let him out afterwards.

"Okay, let's try another room," Riku said.

"You already picked two doors, let me pick one!" Kairi said.

"Fine!" Riku said.

Kairi slid open another door. She and Riku then stepped inside. "Seems safe," Kairi said. Red smoke then began seeping in. The door was shut behind them. Kairi and Riku were a little freaked out as ominous music began playing. "And the cats and the cradles…and the silver spoons," Riku sang, quietly (he's singing to calm himself down).

"Little boy, little boy…man on the moon," Kairi sung.

"When you coming home daddy, don't don't when, but we'll get together then, son!" said another unfamiliar voice. Riku and Kairi were afraid to look behind them. This person grabbed Kairi and starting stuffed live worms down her throat. Kairi fought him off and she and Riku ran for their lives.

As soon as Kairi and Riku escaped the deranged man's clutches, Kairi began gagging and throwing up. "Who was that guy?" Riku asked.

"I don't know!" Kairi shouted, angrily.

"What that worms he was shoving down?" Riku asked.

"Yes! It was horrible!"

"Were they gummy worms?"

"No! They were real, living and breathing worms!" Kairi continued throwing up. "Could be worse," Riku said.

"How can it get worse then this?!?" Kairi asked, angrily.

"He could have shoved black widows down your throat," Riku said.

Almost on cue, black windows began following on Riku and Kairi. Riku and Kairi weren't too worried, until a whole swarm began falling. Then, they panicked and ran for their lives! Since it was dark, they fell down a flight of stairs, and at the bottom, a hand grabbed their ankles and dragged them underneath the stairs. "What's wrong with Sora?!?" they both shouted.

They fell inside what looked like a roller coaster train. "What now?" Riku asked.

"No more," Kairi pleaded. "Please, no more."

Lap bars in front of them secured them in their seats. "Oh…hell…no," Riku said. The coaster then launched forward at a high rate of speed into the dark gym. Kairi and Riku were screaming as they were being pushed back into their seats. "HOW CAN SORA FIT A DAMN ROLLER COASTER IN HERE?!?" Riku shouted. The roller coaster kept taking Kairi and Riku on a wild, twisting ride through pitch back darkness of the gym. Lights occasionally lit up monsters and zombies. A trickle of blood and bugs occasionally rained on the two as the coaster continued making big drops and really tight turns. Then, the coaster sped into a spinning tunnel and hit the braking zone, slowing the coaster down to a stop. At that point, Riku and Kairi, soaked in fake blood (at least it _looked_ fake), were about halfway-dead.

The coaster train then made a U-turn into an unloading station. The coaster made a brief stop before finally stopping in the unload station. The lap bars came and Sora was waiting for them on the platform. "Want a picture of your ride?" Sora asked. Kairi and Riku gave Sora a good beat-down. "YOU IDIOT!" the two shouted.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kairi asked.

"That was disgusting!" Riku shouted.

"That's what I was aiming for!" Sora said.

"Who helped you with this idea?" Riku asked.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Oh, I can imagine it now!" Jack Skellington said. "Spiders will rain down from the ceiling and then people will fall into a roller coaster and take the ride of their life! Oh, this is going to be the best Halloween ever!" He and every citizen of Halloween Town were working on a Haunted House attraction for this year's Halloween in Halloween Town.

**THE END**

Please leave a review! Some of the ideas were from ideas borrowed from the Dark World theme at Hong Kong Disneyland (the Haunted Hotel and Space Mountain-Ghost Galaxy).

Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
